Rex the Mightiest disciple!
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Rex, Six and Bobo come to Ryōzanpaku Dojo were Six trained, but when evil comes to the Dojo. Its up to Rex to train and become the greatest fighter of the Dojo. RexXHarem.
1. Welcome to the Ryozanpaku Dojo

**Devincrash122: I just wanted to wright this out, I just thought it would make a good crossover!**

**Generator Rex and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi belong to their respective owners!**

**

* * *

**

++++Rex the Mightiest disciple++++

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**_Welcome to the Ryozanpaku Dojo_

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the Providence HQ; Rex and Bobo were in there room still asleep; it was already passed 7:20, and then the door slammed open, Rex and Bobo got up, they saw who it was. It was Six, he had a very up tight look on his face, Rex and Bobo were not surprised.

"(Yawn) what's up Six, more EVOs attacking a city? Because I'm ready." Rex said with an up for anything look on his face.

"No, get ready we got work to do!" Six said with a stern face.

"Sure, okay; come on Bobo!" Rex said.

"Here we go again…" Bobo said under his breath.

* * *

**++++(Meanwhile)++++**

**

* * *

**Rex, Six and Bobo were walking though Providence hall way. All the shoulders were walking by, they seemed to be getting ready for another EVO attack, Rex was confused.

"So why aren't we going with them? It seems another EVO is attacking another city or something." Rex said, Six stopped in his tracks. He turned to Rex.

"Remember when you wanted me to train you in martial arts?" Six asked the young EVO.

"Yeah, I asked you a dozen times, why you ask?" Rex asked in a confused tone.

"I'm taking you to the Dojo I first trained in, the Ryozanpaku Dojo." Six said.

"Really, that's so cool!" Rex said with excitement.

"We better get going, come on." Six said with a serious look, Rex and Bobo followed.

* * *

**++++(Ryozanpaku Dojo)++++**

**

* * *

**The providence ship landed and Rex, Six, and Bobo came out of the exit.

"Wow old school..." Rex said, Six glared at him.

"What I say?" Rex asked confused, as thy walked up to the Dojo the and saw a huge and muscular man. He had long blond hair and beard, and wore long green robes, Six bowed down to him.

"Hayato-Senesi." Six greeted firmly, Rex and Bobo looked at him in wonder.

"Six is he..." Rex asked with a raised brow. Six nodded.

"He's my teacher..." Six said with a scowl, Rex looked at the old man in amazement.

"Whoa, You're his teacher?" Rex asked the old man by the name Hayato, he nodded as well.

"Yes young man," The man said "and who might you be?"

"Rex sir!" Rex introduced and bowed down respectively, the man smiled at him.

"You seem to be a very noble young man," The huge man said " I'm Hayato Furinji."

"Pleasure!" Rex said with a grin.

"Grandfather?" A female voice spoke, Rex saw the girl and started to drool, she was a very beautiful girl, she had long blond hair, a beauty mark on her located on her cheek and sky blue eyes. She wore glasses and a Japanese school uniform, Rex blushed at the really cute, curvy and well-endowed girl.

"Oh Miu, what's wrong?" Hayato asked the girl.

"I heard voices coming here, who are these people and the monkey?" The girl named Miu asked, the Rex walked up to her and greeted her.

"Chimpanzee actually. His name's Bobo, I'm Rex, and the shade dude with the green suit is Six!" Rex introduced.

"Oh, I'm Miu Furinji, I'm Hayato's granddaughter. Nice to meet you Rex-kun." Miu introduced with a smile, Rex thought this girl was the most hottest girl in the world, he took her hand and kissed it. Miu blushed at this.

"Pleasure." Rex said.

"I see you have taken a liking to her," Hayato said "How about you show Rex around the Dojo while me and Six-san catch up?"

Miu looked at him still blushing "Y-Yes father." Miu said.

"Would you like to look in side the Dojo?" Miu asked kindly.

"S-Sure, that would be awesome." Rex said as he followed Miu inside the Dojo

* * *

**++++(Dojo)++++**

**

* * *

**Rex and Miu were walking trough the Dojo, Rex was to busy staring at Miu then anything else. Miu stopped speaking and looked at Rex with a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" Miu asked concerned, Rex snapped out of his gaze.

"O-Oh!" Rex spoke while looking at Miu's gorgeous face "Nothing's wrong..."

"Okay then." Miu said.

"Hey, Miu?" Rex asked as he walked up next to her.

"Yes?" Miu answered.

"Is it true that you grandfather is a very powerful fighter?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, He trained a lot of his students," Miu stated "Including me."

"WOW!" Rex said dumbfounded, she must know a lot about martial arts and really good at it " That's freaking awesome!"

Miu giggled at his out burst and continued walking though the Dojo.

* * *

**++++(Meanwhile)++++**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile Six and Hayato were in the living room having tea, Six was telling him his time in Providence.

"Hmm...Providence seems to keep you busy," Hayato said as he took a sip of his tea " How is your training?"

"Same as the time when I was here..." Six said as well, Hayato chuckled.

"That's great." Hayato said.

"How is everyone while I was gone?" Six asked, Hayato looked at him and smiled.

"Great." Hayato said, then five people walked in to the room, the first was a was a muscular dark skinned man, he had spiky gray hair with a red head band on his head, he wore a yellow muscle shirt and red shorts. The second was a man with tan skin, blue hair that slicked back with few strands of hair hanging in front of his face and a scar across the bridge of his nose, he wore a brown jacket and blue jeans. The third was a short Chinese man with a long mustache and brown hair, he wore a hat and Chinese clothes. The froth was was a man with dark brown hair and a mustache, he wore Japanese clothes and socks. And the fifth was a amazingly well-endowed and beautiful woman with long raven black hair that was tide in a long pony tail, lighting blot eye brows, and she wore a short dark pink kimono and purple thighs highs.

"Six!" The man with the spiky gray hair yelled as he grabbed Six in a bone crushing hug, Six was now turning blue from the lack of oxygen, Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Apachai-san! You're suffocating him!" Hayato said shocked at Six.

* * *

**++++(Somewhere not to far away)++++**

**

* * *

**Somewhere Van Kleiss and the pack were heading find Rex and co.

"Are we there yet!" Skalamander asked boredly.

"Quiet! Master what are you planing to do when we find them?" Biowluf asked, Van Kleiss just smiled.

"You'll see..." Van Kleiss said mischievously.

**To be continued **


	2. Van Kleiss returns!

**Devincrash122: I'm back with the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**_Van Kleiss returns!_

**

* * *

**Rex and Miu were now in the training room, Miu was now warring a purple outfit that showed a lot of parts of her body that made Rex blush insanely. Rex was now more attracted to her then ever, Miu showed him her skills in Dou (which was a martial arts skill that she was taught in the Dojo), and she was incredible, her skills and flexibility was very outstanding in a lot of levels. When she was done she turned to look at Rex, he was speechless.

"Wow!" Rex said amazed "That was awesome, Miu."

"Thanks." Miu thanked as she walked up to Rex, Rex stared at her and blushed she was sweating and what really got his eyes were her gorgeous and large breasts, but turned when Miu looked back at him.

"Your face looks red." Miu asked with a confused look, Rex covered his cheeks in embarrassment "Are you sick?"

"N-No! I fin...AHHH!" Rex screamed when he saw a woman upside down looking him straight in the eyes, which caused Rex to fall on his butt.

"W-Who's that?" Rex asked scared to death, he was shocked by this woman's appearance, she had long black hair that was in a long pony tail and wired look lightning blot eye brows, she also wore a short pink/purplish kimono skirt and black thigh highs. Rex bushed at how beautiful and sexy this woman was with her huge boobs and great thick thighs. She landed on the ground.

"This is Shigure-san, Shigure-san this is Rex-kun." Miu introduced, Rex noticed that Shigure face was way too close to his which made him turn as red as a tomato.

"I-It's nice to meet you..." Rex said as he held his hand toward her, Shigure just looked at him.

"She can be very quiet." Miu said.

"Okay." Rex said a little confused, then he as a huge shadow over him, he turned to see a very muscular man with spiky white hair, he wore a yellow muscle shirt and red shorts. He grabbed him and hugged him really tight.

"AHHHH!" Rex screamed in pain as he was suffocating.

"APACHAI-SAN, YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!" Miu yelled shocked at the fact that Rex face was turning blue, Apachai looked at Rex. His face was now purple, he instantly put back down.

"Sorry." Apachai said sadly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, Rex was panting heavily and looked at the huge man.

"It's (Pant) Okay (Pant)." Rex said when he was done panting, then he saw Six and Bobo walk in.

"Hey guys." Rex greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Chief. Why's ya red?" Bobo asked jokingly, Rex glared at the chimpanzee.

Later Rex met up with the rest of the Dojo residents, Six and Rex walked around outside. Six began to tell Rex about his past in the Dojo when he was younger.

"Whoa! That must of took a while, huh?" Rex asked, Six just looked at the sky with his shades sparkling in the sun.

"This place was my home," Six started "before I came to Providence..."

"R-Really?" Rex asked shocked at what he just said, Six nodded.

"You know, Six?" Rex asked.

"What?" Six answered.

"You never actually told me about your past life..." Rex said with a small smile, Six looked at him.

"I-I just thought you should know..." Six said, but then they were interrupted by a loud rumble coming from the mounties.

"You hear that?" Six asked, Rex nodded. They made it there and were met by the...

"Van Kleiss!" Rex said shocked, the man and the rest of the pack were in front of them. Van Kleiss smiled evilly.

"Ah, Rex. Long time has it not?" Van Kleiss said with a grin, Biowulf and Skalamander stood by his side.

"What the hell do you want?" Rex asked harshly, then he activated his Smack hands and charged at him. But Skalamander blocked his attack.

"Watch it kid!" Skalamander yelled as he pushed Rex away, Six took out his Katanas and charged at Skalamander, but was blocked with his crystals and punched him. This caused him fly backwards and was met with Biowulf, he used his giant claws to strike him. But Six used his Katanas and blocked it.

Rex got back up and a bunch of red blood portals appeared around him, then he was punched and kicked all over the place, He activated his Slam cannon and shot a huge pile of dirt at one of the portals, Breach fell out of one of them and was unconscious. He saw that Van Kleiss was in front of him, he activated his BFS and charged right at him.

"AHHHHHH!" Rex yelled as he charged in full speed.

"I'm sorry Rex..." Circe said under her breath as she appeared in front of him and she used her sonic screech at him which caused him to fly backwards and hit a tree.

"REX!" Six yelled as he ran to help the Hispanic teenager, but was stopped when Biowulf came in front of him.

"Were not finish!" Biowulf yelled, Six glared at the EVO werewolf. Rex sat up and rubbed his head, he looked up to see Van Kleiss standing over him with a mischievous smile, Rex glared at him.

"Rex, Rex, Rex...you think you can defeat me...AHHH!" Van Kleiss yelled in pain, Rex's eyes widened when he saw this, it was Miu. She kicked him in the face so hard that he went flying, This shocked the rest of the Pack.

"M-Miu...?" Rex said wide eyed, Miu stood in Crane stance and was ready to fight.

"Who's next?" Miu asked with fire in her eyes, Biowulf charged at her with his claws.

"You little...!" Biowulf yelled as he slashed his claws at her, but she dodged every single attack he threw at her. Miu jumped over his head and landed behind him, this shocked him.

"What?" Biowulf yelled but kicked so hard he went right threw a tree, Rex looked at the broken tree with his jaw hanging open then back at Miu, She still had that angry look in her eyes.

'She's so strong...she took Biowulf out...' Rex thought still looking at her with wide eyes, then Miu walked up to Rex and helped him back to his feet.

"You okay?" Miu asked sweetly.

"Y-Yeah...thanks." Rex said, then Skalamander was about to charge at the two.

"You're dead!" He yelled, but was stop by a man with short black hair, This shocked Skalamander.

"Who the hell are you?" Skalamander asked rudely, The man had a smirk on his face.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." The man said as he readied himself for this current battle "The name's Sakaki, Shio."

Then Shio charged at him, Skalamander was to slow to block his attack and was punched and sent him flying, Circe was shocked by this mans strengths, Breach watched in horror when this happened.

"Awesome!" Rex screamed in excitement, Miu smiled at him.

Then Breach and Circe looked to see a woman with black hair that was in a pony tail appear before them, this shocked the two of them.

"Who are you...?" Shigure asked with a emotionless look on her face, the two girls were to scared to say anything.

"Very well..." Shigure said as she was about use her weapons and attack, she charged at them with full force, Breach was now on the ground and had had Shigure's sword above her face.

Circe used her sonic screech at her, but she vanished.

"W-What?" Circe said shocked, then Shigure appeared behind her.

"..."

Shigure pleased her Katana over her neck, Rex eyes widened.

"Don't kill her!" Rex yelled, Shigure did what she was told and let her go, Circe fell to her knees and panted like crazy.

"Rex?" Miu asked.

"She was a friend..." Rex said sadly.

Then Biowulf helped Van Kleiss back up, Rex smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Kleiss? Not in the mood?" Rex said playfully, Van Kleiss glared at him with hate filled eyes.

"Breach..." Van Kleiss said with anger boiling inside of him, a portal was made and they were gone.

"Who were they?" Miu asked.

"The Pack..." Six said.

* * *

**++++(Next day)++++**

**

* * *

**Rex got up from bed and walked around the Dojo, he saw Miu, She was in her karate gi.

"Good morning, Rex-kun!" Miu said happily.

"Good morning, Miu!" Rex greeted "What's up?"

"It's time for your training!" Miu said happily.

Rex sweat dropped.

**To be continued **


	3. Training begins Pt 1

**Sorry for the long wait, please enjoy! And don't forget to review when you're done reading!  
**

**

* * *

**++++Rex the Mightiest disciple++++

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**Training begins Pt 1

* * *

Rex was now in his red karate gi outfit, Miu was also warring a white karate gi over her purple outfit. They outside of the Dojo ready to train; It was a beautiful day and the clouds were visible, Rex was also having second thoughts about this. Six and the others were inside the Dojo so the were alone.

"Okay!" Miu said "Now I'm going to show you the basics of dou, now, try and touch me!"

"What?" Rex asked nervously as a blush came to his cheeks "R-Really?"

Miu giggled at this, he's so cute "Yeah! It's just training, now come at me."

"Okay!" Rex said as he readied himself, he charged at her with his hand at reach almost about to touch her; but then something happened that he wouldn't expect, she quickly moved out of the way and caused the Hispanic teen to fall on his face. Rex looked at her in shock still on his butt.

'_Wow! She's fast!_' Rex thought dumbfounded by the incredible hot girls speed '_She's not normal!_'

"Okay, lets try again, ok?" Miu asked with a smile, Rex got back up and came right at her in full speed; but then she jumped in the air and manged to do a front flip over his head and landed right behind the confused teen. Rex was now getting frustrated the girls speed. She was incredibly fast and so energetic.

'_GOD DAMN IT!_' Rex yelled in his mind, Miu giggled at the boy. Rex is so adorable when he's ticked off. Rex then again came at her and this time he was much determined to touch her; she then again jumped up in the air and landed on the ground behind Rex, Rex then came at her a dozen times, but nothing worked; he was now breathing heavily.

'_She's gonna be hard to get!_' Rex thought still panting heavily from exhaustion '_I have to find another to catch her!_'

"Do you need to rest? You look exhausted." Miu asked worriedly to the young EVO.

"No way! I'm just getting started!" Rex said with a grin on his face.

'_He's really very determined..._' Miu thought with a smile.

"I'm coming!" Rex yelled as he came right at her, she was about to move, but then Rex tripped on her and fell on top of Miu. Rex's face was laying on something really soft; he couldn't quite explain how soft it was then when he finally looked to see what the soft surface was, his face became as red as a tomato. He looked to see Miu's large breasts and her really red face; Rex jumped on his but.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" Rex pleaded, Miu sat up with a blush on her face. Rex walked up to her with his offering his hand to the blond "Are you alright?"

Miu looked at the young man, he was so handsome and sweet. She couldn't help but smile and take his hand, Rex helped her back to her feet.

"I'm sorry..."

"I-It's alright...you didn't mean it." Miu said with a smile "Lets take a break..."

"Sure!" Rex said while rubbing the back of his head, Miu giggled.

* * *

**++++(Tonight)++++**

**

* * *

**Rex and Miu were out side eating rice balls that Miu made, Rex never tried anything like rice balls; there were actually pretty good. Rex was enjoying the time he had with Miu

"So, what's Providence like?" Miu asked, Rex was shocked that she ask the question; but he answered anyway.

"Well," Rex was about to answer "It's an organization that fights mutated monsters called EVOs."

Miu was shocked at what he said "EVO monsters, really?"

"Yep, and I'm an EVO as well..." Rex said.

"Wow!" Miu said astonished by what the boy told her.

"God! it's hot out here!" Rex said, then he took off his karate gi shirt and under shirt; Miu was shocked by his muscular chest and abs. Miu blushed at the site of his amazing body.

'_Such an amazing body!_' Miu thought blushing. Rex noticed her blushing face.

"What's wrong, Miu?" Rex asked confused, Miu jumped a little when she heard Rex asked her that question.

"I-It's nothing!" Miu said embarrassed.

"Miu?" Rex asked.

"Yes, Rex-kun?" Miu answered.

"I just want to say thank you for saving me and Six when the Pack came...you're really amazing." Rex said with a smile, Miu blushed and smiled at his comment.

"Y-You're welcome, Rex-kun..." Miu said shyly to the Hispanic teenager.

* * *

**++++(Tokyo)++++**

**

* * *

**

In the streets of Japan, we come upon a young Chinese girl, she was 16 years old and had blue/black hair and gold ear rings, she wore a red Chinese dress with yellow highlights that showed off her curves, very well endowed chest and of her part cleavage.

"I wonder were that Dojo is?" The girl said "I wonder if father is willing to come home?"

The girl began walking through the streets of Japan to find her father.

* * *

**++++(Next morning)++++**

**

* * *

**Rex was sitting outside, he wondered how Holiday and Knight were doing.

"What's worng?" A voice asked, Rex jumped a little from getting startled; He looked to see Shigure standing over him.

"Oh! It's you...you scared me." Rex said as he got back up.

"Sorry..." Shigure said emotionless, Rex was amazed at her beauty and figure; she was quite and was not good at showing any emotion. She was just like Six.

"It's alright," Rex said "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to train you..." Shigure said emotionless, Rex looked at her for a minute.

'_Train?_' Rex thought baffled.

**To be continued **


	4. Training begins Pt 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Training begins Pt 2

* * *

Rex looked at the busty woman in udder shock, she was going to train him too?

"You are gonna train me?" Rex asked while pointing to himself, Shigure nodded her head.

"I will show you...how to use weapons..." Shigure said with a emotionless tone, Rex looked at her like she was crazy.

"B-But..." Rex tried to speak, but was cut off.

"Lets go..." Shigure said as she led the way, Rex stared at her.

'_Wow, too much like Six..._' Rex thought with a nervous look on his face. Rex then ran up to catch up to her.

"So what's with the mouse?" Rex asked the busty weapon master. Shigure looked at him the a expressionless look.

"Her name...is Tochumaru..." Shigure introduced

* * *

Rex and Shigure were now walking toward the river to train, Rex was breathing heavily from the walking. Shigure noticed this.

"What's...wrong?" Shigure asked. Rex looked up at her.

"(Pant) We (Pant) take (Pant) a break?" Rex asked while panting from exhaustion.

Shigure then looked at him and said "You must...fight me first..."

She then pulled out her weapon and charged at the stunned Rex; fortunately, Rex jumped out of the way from her blade.

'_Whoa! She's quick, I'll give her that..._' Rex thought, then he fell on his butt.

"W-What the heck are ya doing?" Rex asked scared to death. Shigure then walked up closer to the terrified EVO hero.

"Testing...your reflexes..." Shigure said as she put her blade back, Rex also noticed that she had that intimidating aura around her. Rex glupped.

'_Scary..._' Rex thought nervous.

* * *

**++++(Meanwhile)++++**

* * *

Miu was walking through the Dojo. She was still thinking about Rex.

"I guess Shigure-san is training him today..." Miu said to herself with a sigh, then she bumped into something: It was Six

"Six-san! I-I'm terribly sorry!" Miu apologized nervously to the green suited man.

"It's okay..." Six said "I want to talk to you about something..."

"Like what?" Miu asked a little confused.

"It's about Rex..."

* * *

**++++(Later)++++**

* * *

Back at the river, Rex and Shigure were going at it for a while. Rex was hit and fell to the ground.

"OW!" Rex yelled as he rubbed his butt "You don't have hit so hard!"

Shigure looked at him and said "I'm...sorry."

Rex looked at her with a blush on his face, she was a beauty! He couldn't take his eyes off her at all.

"D-Don't worry about it, it's fine." Rex said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Okay! Lets do this!" Rex said as he charged straight at Shigure with his wooden sword, Shigure dogged his attacks and slashed at him. Rex just then jumped backwards from her that was over. Rex started learning how to tie rope, then after that he swam in the river. He did quite well.

"HA! Piece of cake!" Rex yelled "YEAH! I'm so awesome!"

Shigure had never meet anyone so high strong as Rex before, Apachai being the first person with a high strong and sometimes childish personality, but something about Rex was a little different. He actually made Shigure feel...happy. She also noticed that he was quite ripped for his age. She blushed (Which was very unlikely.)

"You okay?" Rex asked concerned.

"It...nothing..." Shigure reassured, and with that. They continued training.

* * *

**++++(Next morning)++++**

* * *

Rex was walking around the Dojo getting some good old fresh air. Suddenly he saw Miu standing at the entrance.

"Hey, Miu!" Rex greeted "What's up?"

Miu just looked at him with sad eyes, Rex was now confused "Miu?"

Then suddenly Miu jumped on him and hugged him "REX-KUN!"

"M-Miu?" Rex said a little dumbfounded by the sudden bare hug "W-What's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry that you lost your memory," Miu spoke "I-It must be hard to not know how you are or your family!"

'_Six!_' Rex thought growling.

"I-It's no big deal, Miu. Don't cry!" Rex said with a nervous look on his face. Rex was never fond of making girls cry.

"O-Okay...I-I'm sorry about that..." Miu said blushing.

"It's okay!" Rex said with a smile.

"Rex-kun, if you ever want to talk, don't hesitate, okay?" Miu said with a smile on her face.

"Sure," Rex said while rubbing the back of his head, then suddenly his loud noise was heard: It came from Rex's stomach.

"Aw man! I guess I'm hungry..." Rex said smiling nervously, Miu giggled at this and they went into the Dojo; Unknown to them. They were being watched by Shigure in one of the trees. Six then appeared behind her.

"How was his training?" Six asked the busty weapon master.

"He...is very skilled..." Shigure said with a slow tone, Six looked at her with a raised eye brow. She had a small smile on her face.

'_Is she...starting to grow fond of him?_' Six thought to himself. Then all of a sudden; Shigure took out a shuriken threw it in a bush behind the tree, and suddenly Kensei jumped out and ran. Six sweatdropped at this.

'_I guess somethings never change..._' Six thought while shaking his head.

**To be continued **


	5. Kensei's training! Pt 1

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

++++Rex the Mightiest disciple++++

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Kensei's training! Pt 1  
_

* * *

Rex was in his room sleeping, the alarm clock rang and woke the tired young EVO agent.

"Man, I hate alarm clocks..." Rex thought while scratching his head in tiredness. Rex then walked through the Dojo with a towel in hand.

"Gonna take a quick shower..." Rex said with a tired tone, he walked in side the bath room; as he did. He began to undress and started the water.

Rex started to wash himself and thought '_This feels so good..._'

"REX-KUN?" A voice asked, Rex jumped and turned, he blushed at who it was.

It was Miu, and the most noticeable part was that she was nude. She only had a towel in front of her well endowed chest and curvy body.

"M-Miu?" Rex said as he tried to keep his nose from bleeding like crazy, he never seen such a beautiful body like Miu's in his whole life.

"Is it okay that I come in?" Miu asked innocently, Rex then blushed.

'_Is it really okay for the opposite sex to bath together?_' Rex thought.

"Rex-kun?" Miu asked confused at the teens sudden pause.

"S-Sure, why not!" Rex said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Arigato!" Miu said with a smile on her face, she then walked up to him and sat behind him "Can I scrub your back?"

"H-Huh!" Rex yelled blushing "Y-Yeah, sure!"

With that, Miu began to scrub Rex's back. Rex was enjoying it.

'_That feels awesome!_' Rex said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**++++(Later)++++**

* * *

We come upon the Dojo, nothing out of the ordinary. Rex and Bobo were arm wrestling each other and Rex was wining.

"Ha! I'm gonna beat you!" Rex yelled struggling.

"Sorry, chief, but that ain't happening..." Bobo spoke, Rex and Bobo stared each other down in silence.

"LOOK, SHIGURE IN A BIKINI!" Rex yelled.

"WHERE?" Bobo yelled as he looked all over the place, but then his arm was slammed down by Rex.

"YEAH! I WIN!" Rex yelled in victory and started to dance. Bobo glared at the EVO boy.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Bobo yelled.

"Well, you snooze, you lose!" Rex said with a grin on his face, then suddenly Six was behind him.

"AHHH!" Rex yelled "Are you and Shigure trying to give me a heart attack?"

"The others are waiting for..." Six said with a emotionless expression. Rex looked at him blankly.

* * *

**++++(Dojo)++++**

* * *

Rex was now inside the Dojo with the other masters. Kensei was standing in front of him.

"He's going to train you." Six said.

"Huh?" Rex spoke confused.

**To be continued **


	6. Kensei's training! Pt 2

**Sorry for the short chapter,Here's part two!  
**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Kensei's training! Pt 2_

* * *

Rex looked at the man with the hat and the funny looking mustache, Kensei smiled while starring at Rex.

"Hehe, lets begin..." Kensei said with a sly grin on his face, Rex was starting to have second thoughts about training with this guy.

'_Some how, this wont end well..._' Rex thought. And as the day went on, Kensei and Rex started their training.

"Chowa!" Kensei screamed as he was about to attack, but Rex moved out of the way.

"You're pretty skilled..." Kensei said with a smile and with his hat covering his eyes "I'm impressed..."

Kensei did a whole bunch attacks while Rex dodged them with all the speed he had in him, Rex was able to jump back from a kick Kensei tried to give him.

As Rex tried to come at him, he then lost his balance and was hit in the face.

"OW!" Rex yelled as he rubbed his face. Rex then glared at him "That hurt, man!"

Kensei started to laugh while Rex started yelling at the short master.

* * *

**++++(Midnight)++++**

* * *

It was now midnight, and Rex and Kensei were now walking through the woods, Rex was a little confused by what was happening.

"So, where are we going?" Rex asked curiously and yawning from exhaustion from the training he had had.

"There..." Kensei pointed, Rex looked over to see a bunch of trees and smoke.

"A fire?" Rex said confused by the smoke.

"Shh, follow me..." Kensei whispered while crawling, Rex followed and did the same. Rex was really confused by what this guy was trying to show him; maybe a test or something like that. What was Kensei trying to show him?

"Why are we whisper-WOW!" Rex tried to yell, but his mouth was plugged shut by Kensei. Rex face was as red as apple at what he was seeing, he saw Shigure and Miu naked in the water. Rex forced his hand off his mouth.

"What are you doing, you old perv?" Rex yelled still whispering.

"Shh! You wanna blow our cover, boy?" Kensei yelled, but then saw a ninja star coming at them and hit the ground of where they were. They then looked up to see a very angry Shigure and a confused Miu looking at the two. They were covered in towels.

"Rex-kun?" Miu said shocked.

"I-It's not what you think!" Rex tried to reason, but Kensei grabbed him and ran away, Behind the trees, Six was saw that Rex and Kensei were running for their lives but kept getting hit with the traps that Shigure set up.

"What was I thinking?" Six said to himself.

* * *

**++++(Next morning)++++**

* * *

It was beautiful day, everything was normal and not EVO infested. We come upon Miu, she was warring a baby blue two piece swimsuit sitting on the sandy ground. Her beautiful skin glistening in the sun, It was an amazing sight.

"Rex-kun?" Miu spoke with a sexy smile on her face "Care to join me?"

_Dream sequence over_

Rex was in his bed drooling and blushing in his sleep "Yes, Miu. I'll love to-AHHH!"

The alarm clock went off which caused him to lose the amazing dream he just had. Rex looked at the clock; it was 4:24.

'_Aw, and it was getting good too..._' Rex thought upset. He then got ready and went outside too see Miu training.

"Good morning, Rex-kun!" Miu greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Look. About last night..." Rex was about to speak, but Miu beat him to the punch.

"It's alright..." Miu said with a small blush "You didn't mean it."

"You're not angry?" Rex asked a little confused by her kindness.

"Of course not, I'll go get breakfast, okay?" Miu said, Rex nodded to her and she went inside the Dojo to get breakfast ready. Rex smiled and blushed.

'_She's so awesome..._' Rex thought.

"HEY, READY FOR ANOTHER ROUND!" Bobo shouted to the EVO teenager.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Bobo yelled.

"Fat chance!" Rex yelled back, and with that the two started to play their game.

**To be continued **


End file.
